This invention relates generally to the field of mooring devices, and more particularly to apparatus for holding a floating vessel to a fixed location by mechanical means safely and securely with ease of connection. Also maintaining a constant close proximity to the fixed location.
The problems associated with retaining a floating vessel to a fixed location have been around for centuries. In recent years a few attempts have been made to overcome these problems, but until now and this invention some of the problems have persisted. We have eliminated these problems simply and efficiently as laid out in this document. Other devices have been around for hundred of years, ropes have been used reasonably successfully for many centuries and some recent inventions have worked quite well on a few applications. The problem with ropes in tidal areas especially, is it needs constant adjustment, and allows the vessel to hit the dock. It becomes slack at certain tides allowing the vessel to move away from the dock and become difficult and dangerous to board. It also allows the vessel to gain momentum putting unnecessary stress on both the vessel and dock. A device called a fender was invented to prevent damage to the side of the vessel when it hits the dock, but these often slip out of place as any boating person knows.
Some recent inventions have pivoting arms to hold the vessel off the dock which is alright on floating docks or non tidal areas. But the arms have to be so long, especially in large tidal areas that it makes boarding the vessel extremely difficult, especially by young children and elderly boaters. As portrayed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,000,356, 3,081,731 and 5,575,234.
Other inventions are using a kind of sliding mechanism simular to our invention but they incorporate the use of ropes along with the track. This means the vessel has to be fixed at several points to prevent hitting the dock, and the difficulty of tieing the ropes to the system and vessel still exists as in U.S. Pat. No. 5,301,628.
One system as in above paragraph incorporates both rope and track, but holds the vessel tight against the post which will eventually damage the vessel and dock post through wear and tear. Their own literature states that it can not be used on straight sided boats and many other types of vessels for many reasons see U.S. Pat. No. 5,301,628.
Another device not only relies on long arms, but also relies on suckers to attach itself to the side of the vessel, I wouldn""t rely on a sucker to hold my cup to the wall, especially if it""s my favorite one. U.S. Pat. No. 5,676,085.
Yet another device utilizes a track and long hold out arms, again it holds the vessel too far off the dock and I don""t know what holds the arm level? U.S. Pat. No. 2,871,813. It also has an ugly permanent fixing on the side of the vessel.
One other system portrayed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,493,991 utilizes track and rod and because of its complexity again holds the vessel a long way off the dock. It also incorporates springs and specialized fittings on the side of the vessel.
The final system sited is simplicity in itself and has been around for some time, according to its patent date 1956 U.S. Pat. No. 2,754,792. Even though being in the marine industry I have never come across their product either in advertisement form or real life. The system is so loose fitting it will be noisy and relies on an ugly permanent fixture on the outside of the vessel. This would be dangerous when the vessel is away from the dock.
Our invention overcomes all the prior arts deficiencies because it retains the vessel closer to the dock than any other, is for any size or shape of vessel. Most of the prior art states they are designed for small craft, and personal watercraft. Our system requires no ropes or fenders, leaves no part of the system attached to the vessel when not at the dock, takes only seconds to engage or disengage, and fits to existing hardware already fitted to the vessel. It is also very attractive, simple in design, virtually maintenance free, cost efficient, and easy to install.
The primary object of the invention is to provide a better docking system that uses no ropes. Holding the vessel only inches away from the dock at all times, yet preventing it from touching without the use of fenders.
A further object of the invention is its a very simple and compact mechanism. Easy to manufacture and therefore keeping costs to a minimum
Still yet another object of the invention is silent operation. No complicated parts making it virtually maintenance free
Another object of the invention is no clutter on the dock or vessel due to ropes or fenders.
Yet another object of the invention is it can be used on any size of vessel.
Still yet another object of the invention is Takesutilizesapparatus onlydisconnect secondsconnect to conect or disconect, and it utalizes existing hardware already fitted to the vessel to make it""s connection.
Another object of the invention is no part stays of the apperatus remains on the vessel when away from the dock.
Yet another object of the invention is because of the closeness to the dock a person can not fall between the two.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following descriptions, taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein, by way of illustration and example, an embodiment of the present invention is disclosed.
A simple and compact Apparatus for holding any size floating vessel very close to a fixed location without the use of ropes or flexable fastenings, connecting to existing hardware on vessel with a quick release mechanism, preventing any movement away from the dock as viewed from above, but allowing for three plains of movement associated with water, vertical tidal movement, rocking wave movement, and front to back dipping movement.